


it's kind of our thing

by channieosaurus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Vampire Chan!, Vampire Hunter Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channieosaurus/pseuds/channieosaurus
Summary: ↳ a chanlix au in which two boys could never be more different, but they could also never be more alike. Felix had sworn to himself that he would hunt down every single one of those blood sucking beasts that had torn his family apart, and Chan had promised himself he would never fall in love again. Well… things change.





	1. Bang Chan

October 13, 1928

Heartbreak. That was all Chan felt as he ran through the streets. Nobody knew why the once cheerful individual sped through the town, and nobody noticed the trail of hot tears streaming down his face. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, and his head hurt. He was not going to turn back, he was not going to give in to the part of his heart that so desperately yearned for him to turn back, to run into the arms of the man that he loved. But he could not, for that man was in love with someone else.

He was torn, his heart screaming at him to fight for the one he so adores, but his mind telling him to stay calm and alert. It was late, very late, and he was at a part of town that was not… the safest at this time. Did he care, though? No. Not one bit. He didn’t care that he had tripped, he didn’t care that he felt drops of blood trickling down from right above his eyebrow. He didn’t care that his hands were scratched and that his clothes had torn. All the young man wanted was to escape. He continued to run, up until he reached a point, an alley, not too far from the now closed marketplace, but not too close. He could be helped if necessary but he wouldn’t feel burdened. It was perfect.

Chan sunk down against the wall of the alley and cried his heart out; he sobbed and sobbed for such a long time, he was scared he would never see himself smile again. However, he let that tiny thought go, as darker ones filled his brain. The recently turned twenty one year old hugged his knees, as he cried and shivered through the brisk autumn night. Brief flashes of the moments of today played at the back of his mind, making his cries grow louder, full of pain and despair.

For shame, he thought, a man like him could not help but fall in love with a lady fair as her. He would never have thought of me more than a colleague, a friend.

Chan’s cries grew into hiccups, but he continued to shiver. Silent tears streamed down his face as he attempted to breathe. He remained still, his face tucked into his knees. Soon enough, hours had passed, but Chan remained still, not noticing how long he had been sitting there. It wasn’t until he finally decided to get up and return home, or at least find shelter, that he realized how late it was.

The booths were empty at the small marketplace, shops closed, doors locked. He wouldn’t have been able to see anything, had it not been for the dimly lit lamp next to the sidewalk. There was not a soul in sight, but the young man decided to continue his walk home. If he weren’t in such a distracted state, he surely would’ve noticed the person following him a lot sooner.

It wasn’t until he heard the rustle of leaves behind him, that he knew he had to run. So he did. Once again, he ran as fast as he could, this time, without the judgemental states of the commoners. He ran without direction, just letting his legs take him wherever they could go. Chan noticed his mistake far too late, he didn’t have a plan. He ended up cornering himself on a small street, with nowhere to go. He turned, noticing the body coming closer to him. He couldn’t breathe, wondering what would become of him. He could be in so much trouble right now.

Chan started to shake. He pressed himself as far up against the wall as he could, and closed his eyes, hoping and praying that something, anything would save him. He was going to cy once again, but before he could, something stopped him, a hand covering his eyes. “Don’t open your eyes until I tell you to.” Ha, he thought, as if that was my plan. “I’m going to take my hand off of your face now. Keep em closed.”

Chan heard yelling, punching, and silence. Just silence. He heard nothing for minutes, and he began to panic. What just happened? Silent tears streamed down his already pink cheeks. I am going to die, he thought, I am going to be found dead in a ditch tomorrow morning and nobody will know what happened to me. He heard a chuckle coming from across him. “Why are you crying?” The same voice spoke, “i literally just saved your life,” he laughed- yes, he. “Oh, you can open your eyes now by the way.”

It took him a couple of seconds to build up the courage to open his eyes, but eventually he did. His eyes danced around the scene in front of him, trying to decipher what had just occurred. That was, until they landed on the figure in front of him. A young boy, around his age, with ghostly white hair, and a very skinny frame. However, that was not what caught Chan’s attention. He caught it the moment that it happened, the male’s eyes changed from deep brown to bright red, to deep brown again. Chan sniffled, and opened his mouth to voice his questions, but he was stopped by said individual. “You’ll know soon enough.” The young man chuckled, “Let’s get you someplace safe, okay? I’m BamBam, by the way.” Chan nodded, “Chan.”

BamBam had offered to take Chan home, and as much as he wanted to deny, he was too scared to walk the streets by himself. Along the way, the two learned they had much more in common than they had anticipated, and decided to stay in touch. The boys had continuously run into each other in the following weeks, so they both decided to just make a habit of it, meeting up once or twice a week to just talk, and Chan loved it. Not only did the other help him cope with his dilemma, but he soon became one of Chan’s closest friends.

The pair continued living their own lives, separate to one another, but would be their own living journals. BamBam had become the place in which Chan would lay down all his worries, and would receive criticism and help for most of his concerns. He became a brotherly figure to Chan, and he had never been so grateful. As much as he hates the circumstances under which they had met, he was happy fate brought them together.

December 22, 1928

Chan didn’t notice how late it had gotten, as he was strolling around the block without a care in the world. He hummed a time he had heard somewhere before, pulling his coat closer to his cold body. He did this a lot, walk around in the middle of the night, it helped him think.

Chan rounded a corner, nearing the vendors stalls at the market, but before he could, he heard a scream. Curiously, he wandered towards the noise, a very, very bad idea of his. He hid behind a tree, trying to remain unseen, but still, he wanted to know what was happening. Peeking around said tree, he gasped. In front of him lay a scene he would never have imagined he would be seeing. A man, covered in blood, holding a woman’s body limp in his arms. Chan has only heard of them, beasts who would come after lovely women in the night, taking them for themselves, drinking their blood, but he never thought he’d see it in person. Slowly, he backed away from the scene, and rapidly made his way home, thinking he was safe.

Then he heard it, the rustle of leaves at his side. His breath hitched, this cannot be happening to me, he thought. He turned to his left, and saw it. Bright, red glowing eyes staring right at him; bloodthirsty, ready to kill. He gulped. I’ll just make my way around it, he thought, but he was too late. In seconds, he was pushed against a building, his back hitting it with such a force to knock out the air from his lungs. He tried to escape, tried to fight, but it was useless. Chan opened his eyes, ready to face the beast in front of him. If he were to die, he’d at least know the face of the one who would be taking his life again, but it certainly would not be what he was expecting. “Bam...Bam?” Before he got an answer however, he felt the grip on him tighten, and he felt a pain in his neck. He felt weak, powerless. Slowly, his vision began to fade, but not until he heard one sound. “No!”

December 24, 1928

Chan awoke in a dark and desolate room. He was thirsty, very thirsty. He slowly sat up, trying to get a sense of where he was, but his head began to hurt. He groaned, trying to stand, but fell right back down. He heard a chuckle at the opposite side of the room, and turned, gripping his head, cursing at himself for moving. “Chan, you really are something else,” another chuckle, “no wonder bammie was so fond of you.”

Chan couldn’t really see who was talking to him, but he saw bright red eyes staring at him. He was quite puzzled, where was he? What happened to him? Who was this stranger? Another chuckle. “Pardon me for not introducing myself, the name is Yugyeom.” He paused, “Bammie should be here in a few minutes, how are you feeling?” Chan sighed, not quite sure how to answer that. “My head hurts quite a bit, but other than that I believe I am okay.”

Yugyeom chuckled, stepping closer to the younger. Chan noticed how serious he looked, but the man also had a look of… regret? However, before he could question the older, the door to the room opened, and in came a distressed looking BamBam. He rushed towards Chan, pulling him into a hug, “Channie I’m so so so so sorry! I don’t even know what came over me. I was so scared you wouldn’t be okay and it was my fault I-”

Chan shushed him, hugging the boy back “bammie I have no idea what happened, but I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” BamBam looked up to Yugyeom, confused. The younger of the pair sighed, “bammie, this happens sometimes. It happened to me when I was turned.”

“Turned?” Chan questioned. Yugyeom and BamBam looked at each other, and then at Chan. “Well…”

It took a little bit of explaining from Yugyeom and BamBam, but Chan finally understood what had happened throughout the previous week. “So basically, BamBam went on a frenzy and attacked me, nearly killing me, until Yugyeom stopped him, effectively turning me into a vampire- which I still don’t understand how that happened- and now I’m here, really fucking thirsty, and now, im dead?”

“Pretty much.” BamBam said, still looking sad, “oh, and you should probably get used to, you know, the whole drinking blood aspect of this.” Chan looked a little sad at the thought, but Yugyeom quickly explained that it could be animal blood instead of human blood; he wouldn’t have to hurt his friends, not that he had many.

Sometime Later...

Fast forward a couple of years, and Chan has certainly gotten used to this. He had plenty of years of experience in being a vampire, avoiding hunters as he went from city to city. He found a place to settle with, a few friends in his clan; Woojin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Changbin. They didn’t have much, but they had each other, and that’s what mattered.

Every day, they’d have new encounters, and so many fun experiences. He’s watched his friends grow as people; fall in love, change. He, however, would not; for his downfall had been the love he held for another, and he would never let that bring him down.

It didn’t surprise him to see a group of vampire hunters following his trail; in all honesty, it thrilled him. He loved seeing the looks of defeat on their faces when they could not capture him, however, as he rounded a corner, he did not see any of the failure hunters he was so familiar with. Instead, he saw four new individuals, seemingly determined to find a vampire this late at night, however, he was caught off guard when they turned to the opposite direction. He smiled at himself, maybe this will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt @channieosaurus


	2. Lee Felix

Felix had been having a rotten day since he woke up. He had to meet up with his colleagues very early in the morning to be able to catch the next train to Seoul, which happened to be at five in the morning. He groaned as he lugged his suitcase around, waiting for the others to arrive. The first, of course, being Kim Seungmin, amateur Vampire hunter, but very good at the job. Minho and Jeongin arrived a couple of minutes after, pulling up with their own bags as well. Minho has been in the business for years; he himself had trained Felix. 

The four boys looked at each other, determined looks on their faces. They were excited to start a new life; to make the world a better place. They had one strict rule, though, don’t get caught. Their job was simple, rid the world of monsters who would terrorize people in the night, just make sure you and your team don’t end up getting killed. It seemed pretty fair.

And so, their train arrived, and the boys spent a couple of hours on it, debating on tactics and such.

Fast forward a little, and the boys were now getting settled into their new apartment. It was now around midday, and they were starving. “Guys,” Jeongin said, “Why don’t we just leave our things here, and go eat something? We’re all tired and hungry.”

“Innies right!” Minho said, “We can come back and unpack later. Actually, we don’t have too much, so maybe we should go shopping?”

“Hyung,” seungmin said, “you’ll just use any excuse to go shopping.”

Felix laughed, but agreed with the elder, “You’re right Minnie, but I think we should go out today. Take a break from all the stress. Maybe, just maybe, try to be normal for a day?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay then, let’s go out!”

“Maybe we should go to the little cafe I saw passing here?” Seungmin asked.

“Good thinking.”

It didn’t take them that long to devour their meals, but it did take them around half an hour to walk from the cafe to the mall. They spent the majority of the afternoon there, and decided to head back to their new apartment as soon as they noticed the sun had started to set.

The group laughed the entire way back to the apartment, but Felix was definitely worried. He knew they could not be reckless, for the blood sucking demons were everywhere, hiding in plain sight. He laughed along at his colleagues, but still kept an eye out. He was always prepared for anything. It didn’t surprise him that he’d see some pretty shady people walking around, not at all.

“Hey, guys. Maybe we should cut through there? Instead of going the whole way around, it’s a lot faster.” Jeongin suggested.

“Sure, kid.” Minho said. The group trailed along the corner, slowing down their chatter. They passed through a dimly lit alley, where Felix noticed a man. He had bright blonde dyed hair and he walked at a brisk pace. Felix shrugged, not concerned with any strangers tonight. He knew something was off about the man, there was a nagging feeling, but he decided to brush it off, as they were steps away from being at the entrance of their new apartment.

Once they walked in the door, Seungmin collapsed on the couch, and Jeongin collapsed on Seungmin. “Yah! Get off of me!”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Minho laughed, and motioned for a Felix to head to their room. The apartment had two rooms, both spacious enough to have two people share it, so it was decided that Minho and Felix would share one room, and Seungmin and Jeongin would share the other.

They spent the rest of the evening unpacking, and just overall getting used to their new lives.

It had barely been two weeks of them living there, and Felix hated it. Every night he would wake up with the same dream, well, nightmare. However, tonight was the worst of all. 

Felix sat up, tears falling from his face. He looked around, Minho was not here. He checked the time, and gasped. Three in the morning, and Minho STILL hadn’t returned from his rounds. Felix was worried, yes, but he was a bit too shaken up to dwell on that fact. He decided to go fix himself some tea in attempts to calm himself down. He sat on the counter, waiting for the kettle to heat up, as he gathered the herbs. Felix sighed, “I really need help.”

He waited for his tea to be ready and sat down next to the counter. He hummed a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was sad. Oh how he missed his mother.

Barely ten minutes later, Minho stumbles through the door, looking completely disheveled. His hair was a mess, and he looked tired. His clothes looked messy, but he still wore a confident smirk on his face.

“Woah, Min. Everything okay?”

Minho smiled and threw himself on the sofa, “Everything is more than okay. Everything is perfect.”

Felix took a moment to inspect the elder, something was off, really off. However, before he could question him about it, a sleepy Jeongin came out of the room. “Guys why are you up so early?”

“No reason innie, just couldn’t sleep. You should go get some rest, and make sure not to wake up seungmin!”

He yawned and nodded, “okay Lixie. Good night Min, Lix.”

Felix waited a little bit, until he was sure Jeongin wasn’t in ear shot, and gave a pointed look to Minho. “So… you were out all night. You look like a mess, and… you’re blushing? Lee Minho is blushing?”

“S-shut up!”

“So, you’re seeing someone?”

“No!”

“Then why-”

“It was a one time thing! Won’t happen again! Now can you please give me a break, I wanna shower.”

Felix nodded, and continued to sit in silence.

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Felix. His mind was swarming with thoughts, specifically surrounding the dreams he’d been having. Horrid snippets of memories of his past, memories which he certainly did not want to relive. 

Felix wanted a break from the stress that was consuming him, so he decided to go out for a bit, not forgetting to bring a weapon with him, for self defense of course. 

“Lixie, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go out for a walk, Innie. Need to clear my head.”

“Oh, okay. If you see Seungmin while you’re out there, tell him I have to talk to him!”

“Okay.”

Felix exited the building, taking a deep breath. As he walked through the town, he couldn’t help but notice one man, standing idly in the crowd. His eyes were a bright gold and he had a mischievous smile. That’s when it clicked.

Felix walked up to the man, and smiled. “Park Jinyoung. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“No way! Lee Felix! The last time I saw you you were what? Fourteen? Fifteen?”

Felix giggled, “yep. Last time I saw you, you were, well… the same.”

“I’m immortal Felix, get it through your head!” The younger laughed. “So, Felix, What brings you to me?” At this point, they were aimlessly walking down the street. 

“Well… I just happened to bump into you just now, but I do have… a little problem. You remember those… dreams I used to get?”

“The ones about your parents?”

Felix nodded, “Yeah, they’re back.”

Jinyoung pouted, “Come on then, I can whip up a sleeping potion for you, like the one I made you back then. It will work for at least a little bit, while I can come up with a permanent solution.”

Jinyoung led Felix to his little “office”, as he liked to call it. “Before we go in, Felix, I know how you feel about… certain creatures, but these are my friends, okay? They don’t harm people, so you shouldn’t harm them, alright?”

“Okay. Honestly, I don’t think I’m in the state of mind to do that anyways. I’m too stressed.”

“Welcome, mi casa es tu casa.” He giggled, “wait a sec, let me get everyone.” Within seconds, he had everyone coming around towards the main entrance to meet the newcomer.

“Guys, this is Felix. He’s a Vampire Hunter. Play nice” There were two guys Felix recognized instantly, Mark and Jackson. Jackson had been there when Jinyoung was helping Felix, he was his apprentice, if he remembered correctly. He knew Mark because of his line of work. Mark was an ex Hunter, so they’d crossed paths before. The three nodded at each other, and Felix turned to the other two. 

“Yugs And Bammie are visiting some old friends today, so they won’t be here to meet you, but these are Youngjae and Jaebeom! Youngjae is a nymph and Jaebeom is just a mortal. He’s really fierce though, so I wouldn’t cross him if I were you.”

Felix nodded, “it's nice to meet you all.”

Felix left a lot later than he’d anticipated, but he had it. A potion that would surely last him around two weeks, giving Jinyoung enough time to come up with a more permanent solution. For the longest time, Felix was free of these memories, and he has no idea what had triggered them again.

He kept a steady pace as he walked back home, noticing how the sun set rather quickly. He was distracted, and so, he bumped into someone. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sor-”

His vision went white, and he saw remnants of the memories he’d tried so hard to forget. Blood. Fangs. He saw his parents on the floor, he saw a man, in a cloak. Fangs bared out. He heard a gunshot, but that was useless. He remembered it all. Why he hated them so much, well, it was clear. They took away the only people he loved, brutally and horribly murdering them right in front of him, a young boy.

He gasped, but as his vision returned, he saw the concerned face of a man. Not just any man, the most beautiful man Felix had ever seen in his life.

“Oh, it’s quite alright! Don’t worry about it, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine, thanks.” Felix stuttered out.

Felix has a hard time concentrating as he looked at the stranger. His blonde hair framed his face nicely, and his pale complexion made his eyes sparkle. He shook his thoughts out of his head, and apologized once more. “Once again, I’m sorry. I, uh, should get going now. Good night!”

“Wait!” Felix turned at the stranger’s voice. “I never got your name.” Felix knew it was a gamble, to give a stranger his real name, especially because of what he did for a living. However, maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He smiled. 

“Felix.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix. I’m Chris.” Felix smiles for a second, until he realized he really should be heading towards the dorm.

“It was nice to meet you, Chris. But I’ve really got to go now.”

“Oh, right. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, sure. See you around Chris.”

Felix felt giddy. This was the first time in a while he’d felt his heart beat so fast in his chest. Chris, he thought. Cute name for a cute guy. 

Felix failed to notice a pair of bright red eyes following him from where he left, but soon enough, he’d know.

For now, he walked back to his apartment, a bright smile on his face, and he was ready to greet his friends. 

“Hey Fe-” there was a pause, “Why are you so smiley? You’re never smiley.”

“Minho, I smile, I smile a lot. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But he couldn’t contain the grin that started to envelop his face. 

“That right there! Who are you wand what did you do to my Felix?”

Felix laughed, “nothing’s happened Min, I guess I just had a better day than I thought.”

“I’m not buying it but okay, whatever you say.”

“Oh! I ran into Jinyoung.”

“The warlock?” Felix nodded.

“It’s actually surprising he happens to be here when we are, but I guess that’s just how it happens. So yeah if you need anything he’s in town.”

“Well, uhh, I’m gonna go shower. I’ll probably go to bed after that, kinda tired. So, good night Min.”

“Night Lix.”

Felix did not sleep at all that day. His brain kept him up all night. Now, it wasn’t the dreams, Jinyoung had helped him with that, but something was off. Felix has a strange feeling in his stomach, as if something were to happen, but he didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so here’s part two! sorry for taking a while to post it :( schools been killing me but im excited to keep working on it!
> 
> Did I write this all in one sitting? Why yes, yes I did. Please ignore any mistakes (if I saw them I made sure to fix them) lmao and thank you for reading <3


	3. Lee Minho

Although Minho had been doing this job for the longest time, he was still tired. They’d been living here for no more than a week and a half, and he was already exhausted. He had a good reason to do what he did, like most, vampires took away one of the only people he’d ever cared about, his older brother. He was very young at the time, so he doesn’t really like to think about it, but he’s always looked for something, anything, to bring him back. He knew it was impossible, so he decided to go for the one thing that could satisfy him, revenge. But, recently, he just felt dull.

Minho knew something was missing, he just didn’t know what. He felt guilty. He felt so guilty. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he was probably doing the world a big favor by hunting down vampires, but he felt wrong. After so many years of following the practice, he felt horrible. It was eating him up; the guilt of all the lives he’d taken, and the lives he’d continue to take.

He couldn’t just stop being a vampire hunter, it wasn’t that easy. He’d need a valid reason to do it, so he wouldn’t upset Felix, or any of his companions. Maybe he could just… not kill? Instead of actually trying, when it was his turn to go on rounds, he could just take walks for fun. He wouldn’t need to live in fear of them if he wouldn’t hurt them either. He decided it would be a good idea to just be at peace with them.

And so, the time had finally come for Minho to do his rounds. He had been dreading this moment all day; he was expected to protect the city, but he felt like he was tearing it apart. So, he feigned ignorance. He decided that, maybe, maybe he would be able to not be a hunter, even if it was just for one night. He just wanted to be normal; he just wanted to not hurt anybody, even if it was for one day. 

Minho smiled as the cool autumn breeze hit his face. He loves how nice it was outside, and how, as the sun started to set, the city looked so beautiful. 

Minho walked through the town without a worry, it was just him and the calm evening. That was, until something caught his eye. A small bar at a not so far corner from where he was currently standing. Since he hadn’t been here for a big amount of time, he was still getting to know the town, so he thought that trying something new couldn’t hurt. 

Now, Minho didn’t normally drink. He had kids to take care of. But, he did occasionally like to get a beer, maybe he’d feel a little fancy and get some champagne, but the statement still stands, he wasn’t a big fan. He still wanted to try it, though, and maybe, just maybe, he’d come out of it with some new friends or colleagues to work with in the future. In all honesty, Minho just wanted an escape, and even if it was a janky old bar, he was going to take it.

He went in, and sat down at a small corner, where he was sure nobody was going to bother him. He heard footsteps, and suddenly there was a woman in front of him. “You know, we don’t normally get hunters around here. How can I help ya?” Minho smiled kindly at her, “Uhh… I don’t really go out much, so what do you normally get people like me?” 

“Something strong, but I’ll just get you something light for now, since I know you wouldn’t wanna be drunk on the job,” she winked, “but I do ask one thing of you. We get many… creatures around here, so I’d really appreciate it if you’d play nice.”

Minho smiled at her, “Of course… Chae.” He said as he read her name tag, “I promise.”

Minho has been at the bar for around an hour, and he’d already made friends with the barista, Chaeyoung, who turned out to be half gorgon, and her girlfriend, Mina, who was human. Mina was very kind; she had come to visit chaeyoung once her shift had ended, which Minho thought was adorable.

Minho sighed as he took a sip of his drink, he wondered what the boys were doing back at the apartment. He wondered what he would be doing if he wasn’t here; maybe he’d have found some lowly vamp on the street and killed it, maybe he would’ve spared it. He didn’t even know anymore.

He spaced out for a bit, both accidentally and on purpose, so he didn’t notice a figure sitting down next to him.

“Hey bin,” Chae says, “What can I get for ya today?” 

Minho was brought back to reality as he heard ‘bin’ chuckle, “the usual, please.” Chae brought out a glass with a dark, red liquid. It took Minho a little too long to realize it was blood, probably animal blood, or donated blood, since it would’ve been illegal by any other means.

Chaeyoung smiled at Minho, and nodded at the stranger, “hey bin,” she said with a teasing smile, “you might wanna be careful with this one. He might come after you in a little.” She winked and turned around, disappearing in seconds.

Minho turned to the stranger, noticing that he was already looking at him, a sly smile on his face. “So, you’re a hunter, huh? And I’m a vampire. Would ya look at that. You’re not trying to kill me.”

Minho chuckled, “I’m not really in the mood to, at least not tonight.” The other had a glint in his eyes, as his face lit up.

“I’m Changbin, and you are?”

“Minho.”

They smiled at each other. Maybe, Minho thought, maybe this wasn’t such a horrible idea.

It wasn’t until hours later that Minho knew he was evidently screwed. He was currently backed up against a wall, a pair of rough lips against his. The kisses were sloppy and needy, rough, but soft. It was perfect. Changbin’s arms were pulling him closer, until Minho thought it was time to turn the tables. He rapidly turned himself and Changbin around, trapping Changbin against the wall, a soft whine escaping his lips. Minho smirked, removing his lips from the vampire’s.

He began peppering his face with kisses, loving the way the other would sigh, and pull him close. Minho was enjoying this, maybe a little too much, but he didn’t care; he was ecstatic. He kissed his cheek.

“You know,” he kissed his nose, “I never thought,” he kissed his forehead, “that i’d,” he kissed his other cheek, “enjoy,” he kissed the corner of his mouth, “spending time with a vampire,” he pecked his lips, “so much.”

Changbin giggled, “I never thought I’d be this happy with a human, even less a hunter, either.” 

Minho smiled at Changbin, taking in everything about the shorter. The way the dim lights made his face shine, the way the cool autumn breeze made his hair move out of place, not that Minho hadn’t done that enough already. Minho noticed how his eyes sparkled, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. That was, until he realized what time it was.

“It’s three thirty in the morning?! Already?!” Minho whined. Changbin looked up at him with sad eyes, “do you have to go?”

“I do.” Minho said sadly, but took the vampire’s hands in his. “When can I see you again?”

“Soon.” Changbin replied, “I’m not sure when, but I’ll find you. I promise.”

Minho smiled, trusting him. “Okay.”

As he turned to leave, he heard Changbin call out to him. “Wait, Minho!”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t tell anyone… I- honestly, I’m scared of what people would think, especially your people.”

Minho smiled, a sad smile, “Yeah, I get it. You don’t want anyone to know what happened between us because it could tear this, whatever it is, completely apart.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I should get going. Bye Changbin, see you soon, I hope.”

“Wait, Min!”

He turned around once more, and was met with Changbin’s lips against his, a soft, but quick kiss lingered on his lips for no more than two seconds. Changbin smiled at him, and Minho could still feel the ghost of Changbins lips on his own. “Bye Min.”

“bye” he barely whispered.

The entire walk back was just Minho happily skipping down the street, with a bright smile on his face. He entered the apartment at around four in the morning, and was met with a not so pleasant sight.

“Woah, Min. Everything okay?” 

He was a little confused. Why would Felix ask him that? But then he realized how he looked. Shirt slightly unbuttoned and very wrinkly, face slightly dusty, but pink nonetheless, hair completely messed up, but he still wore a smile on his face.

Minho threw himself on the sofa, finally realizing how exhausted he was. “Everything is more than okay. Everything is perfect.” He said in a dreamy tone, mind drifting off back to Changbin.

“Guys why are you up so early?”

“No reason innie, just couldn’t sleep. You should go get some rest, and make sure not to wake up seungmin!”

He yawned and nodded, “okay Lixie. Good night Min, Lix.”

It was quiet for a minute, but then Felix spoke “So… you were out all night. You look like a mess, and… you’re blushing? Lee Minho is blushing?”

“S-shut up!”

“So, you’re seeing someone?”

“No!”

“Then why-”

“It was a one time thing! Won’t happen again! Now can you please give me a break, I wanna shower.”

Minho didn’t sleep at all that night. His mind was full of Changbin. The way he smiled, the way he walked. How he spoke. How he carried himself. His laugh, oh his laugh. Minho had grown to love his laugh in such a short time. It was crazy. He had just met the man, but he was already head over heels for him. 

Minho was certainly excited for the next time the two would meet. He hoped to get the chance to see him again, it really would make his day. He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of seeing Changbin, but frankly, he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i wrote this bc i didn’t wanna study for mwh


	4. Bang Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbins gonna get it
> 
> also i wanted to clarify that the charms I talk abt don’t protect them fully from the sun but they’re kinda like invisible umbrellas in a sense? they just stop them from burning instantly, which is why chan and woojin can be out during the day.

Chan was mad. No, he was furious. This had been the fourth time Changbin had completely disregarded his orders, and he was getting tired of it. Their den was supposed to be a place of freedom and peace, but ever since Changbin began making his own stupid decisions, it has been far from peaceful. 

“Damn it Bin! How many times do I have to tell you that you should know better! When I tell you that we need to hide, it’s for a reason! Why can’t you just listen! You’re gonna get us caught, and you’re gonna get hurt. I don’t want that.”

“Neither do I, Chan! But you need to remember that it’s MY life! I get to make my own choices, and hanging around humans is one of them. I’ve been careful enough to not get caught by any of the hunters in the area!”

“Changbin, I’m worried for you! Can’t you see that? I don’t want to lose the little family I have left!”

“Shut up! Both of you! I’m sick and tired of the constant fighting! Please!”

Neither Chan nor Changbin had realized they had awoken the eldest of the bunch, Woojin. Before he could say another word, though, Hyunjin came skipping happily into the room. “I’ve just seen the cutest little human!”

“Jin-” 

“He was so cute! I wanted to squish his cheeks oh my!”

“Hyunjin!”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think it’s the time to talk about cute boys.” Woojin paused, “maybe you should head up to Jisung’s room and tell him about the human instead? We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

Hyunjin smiled and nodded, running to the younger’s room.

“This kid… sometimes I forget he’s older than he looks.”

Changbin laughed, but remembered why the atmosphere was so tense in the first place, and turned to Chan.

“Look, Bin. I don’t want to be mean, I just want you to be careful, okay?”

“I will be, I promise. And I know I shouldn’t get involved with the hunters, I haven’t so far and I won’t.” His eyes displayed something that Chan really couldn’t place, but he knew something else had been going on with the younger. He just decided to keep his mouth shut; maybe he’d find out in a bit.

Chan really did enjoy going out on late night walks. He loved seeing people. He may be a vampire, but he loves meeting new people as much as any other person. He couldn’t help but smile looking at the familiar boy he had met a couple of nights ago, walking towards a very familiar book shop.

Chan enjoyed sitting out in the city, notebook at hand, able to write down whatever he felt. He sat at his usual spot, but instead of writing, his eyes remained trained on the mortal. There was something about him Chan found familiar, but he didn’t know what it was.

It wasn’t until around twenty or so minutes later, that the boy walked out again. Chan pretended as if he wasn’t staring at him, as he walked past him, across the dimly lit street.

Chan had kept bumping into Felix nonstop for the rest of the week. He hadn’t noticed at first, still trying to figure out what Changbin had truly been up to, but soon, he’d start noticing the freckled man. He had to admit, Felix was cute. There was something about him that just… drew Chan in, But he really didn’t know what. He knew, however, that he should keep his boundaries. Especially because there were so many hunters in the area, but he still got a weird feeling whenever the human was around.

Chan was exiting his little apartment complex when he spotted a familiar head of red hair walking by. He unknowingly smiled, eyes (which had turned red for some unbeknownst reason) following the younger closely. He didn’t realize he was staring at the younger as if he were the last coke bottle in the desert until he heard a slight cough from behind him. He turned around and was met with woojin, who was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Oh… nothing, Channie. Go on with life.”

“Wha-”

“Lets head to Jinyoung’s, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They quietly made their way to the warlock’s small shop, where they were greeted by Yugyeom and BamBam bickering quite loudly.

“I swear to everything I know and love, Kim Yugyeom, that if I find out you took my shoes I’ll-”

“You’ll what? And I DIDN’T take them! What would I even do with them? OUR FEET ARENT EVEN THE SAME SIZE!”

“You’d take them from me just to spite me! And then-”

“Okay! Guys, I think that’s enough,” Jinyoung interrupted, “why don’t you just go back to making out in a corner. Preferably a far away corner, where you won’t scare away my customers. Oh, hey Chan, Woojin.”

“Hi, Jinyoung. We came because-”

“Because you’re afraid your little enchanted trinkets are wearing off. Yeah I know. I was gonna call you if you didn’t come out here sooner. Hand me over.”

Chan took off the necklace he was wearing, and Woojin handed over a ring. He took out of his pockets two more objects; Hyunjin’s necklace and Jeongin’s bracelet. 

“Why only four?” A new voice asked, “arent there five in your clan?”

“Jisung’s a daywalker.” Jinyoung replied, as the stranger’s hands wrapped around his waist. ah, Chan thought, this must be Mark.

“Ohhh. He’s a lucky one, then.” Jinyoung nodded and turned back to the boys. “This might take a couple of minutes, no more than an hour, so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable here, since it’s so bright outside.”

Forty-five minutes later, Chan was stepping back over to Jinyoung, collecting the enchanted items. “Thank you so much Jinyoung, we really owe you our lives.”

“It’s no problem!” Jinyoung laughed, “if it wasn’t for your people, I don’t think I’d be quite as sane as I am right now.”

Chan laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. The amount of times Yugyeom and BamBam have saved your ass…” Jinyoung smacked him on the shoulder, Mark chuckling from behind him.

Woojin and Chan were exiting the building, when Chan was being pulled to some dark corner, far from peering eyes.

“Chan.”

“Yeah Wooj?”

“Well… actually, never mind. It’s probably nothing anyways.”

“No, woojin, what’s up?”

“Well… it’s about that human you keep eyeing. I was just wondering if…”

“What?! No. Absolutely not.”

Woojin shrugged, “you can’t blame me for asking.”

The pair had returned to their home, when they heard a loud screech coming from one of the rooms. Jisung and Changbin peeked their heads out of their rooms, trying to see what all the commotion was about. Chan sighed and opened the door to Hyunjin’s room, to be met with the younger vampire, curled up in the middle of his bed, cradling his hand.

“What happened?” Jisung asked, stepping into the room.

“I touched the window…”

“Hyunjin…”

“I know! But I swear I heard something! I just wanted to know what was happening and I forgot I didn’t have my charm with me! I’ll be fine. Just give me a couple minutes.”

“Speaking of your charms, here.” Chan tossed Hyunjin his necklace, and gave Changbin his ring. For once, they decided to just laugh about the precious events, and enjoy the night as the little family they were.

By the next day, everyone had gone back to their messed up schedule of annoying the hell out of each other. “Oh for Fuck’s sake Hyunjin can you please shut up! It’s two in the morning.”

“Well I’m sorry Changbin! But I’m not the one sneaking out again am I?”

“SHUT UP!”

“Both of you shut up! Some of us are actually trying to do USEFUL things with our lives. If you’re gonna argue like that argue like that somewhere else!” Damn, Chan thought, Woojin really is a dad.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

You could hear the slamming of doors, and the complete and utter silence that followed. Chan sighed, as he picked his books up, putting them back in their place. He clearly wasn’t getting anything done, so maybe, he thought, maybe he could just walk around and get some ideas flowing in his head. He slowly, and very quietly opened the door and walked out, not forgetting to grab his keys.

He didn’t really know where he was going, but he let his legs take him there. Before he knew it, he was sitting on a bench, under a dimly lit lamp, in the middle of the park.

He spent a few minutes writing some random thoughts onto his little notebook, until he felt a small body plop down at the other side of the bench. He turned to look at the stranger, not realizing it was the familiar redhead who was looking quite disheveled.

“umm… are you okay?” He asked.

“No. Not really.” Chan paused, not knowing what to say.

“You wanna talk about it.”

“There’s not much to talk about. My roommates are all idiots who don’t know how to take care of themselves and I’m tired of it.”

“Damn. Me too, though. My roommates are like children; I have to take care of them since apparently they can’t do that themselves.”

The redhead laughed, and that’s when Chan realized who he was. “Felix.” He said.

Felix looked up and locked eyes with the vampire, a small smile enveloping his face. “Chris.”

The pair spent hours talking, and it was nearing sunrise before Chan could realize. “Oh… I have to get going. I’ll see you around, Felix.”

“W-Wait! Can I, uh… Can I maybe get your number?” Chan was silent for a couple of seconds, thinking if it was actually a good idea to just give out his number like that. “You know what, nevermind. It was dumb, just forget I asked…”

“No! Just, uh, give me your phone?”

Felix let out a small laugh, as he looked for his phone in his pockets. He let out a sheepish smile. “I think I left it at home…”

Chan laughed at that, “here.” He took his pen and wrote it on Felix’s arm, leaving a little ‘- Chris :)’ under it. Felix flushed and Chan felt a little smile grow on his face.

“Well,” he looked up at the sky, noticing the pink hues start to show, “I really should get going now. It was nice talking to you, Felix.”

“Yeah, you too!”

And so, Chan returned to his, hopefully peaceful, den, not expecting the chaos that would soon follow his arrival…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda wack bc i wrote half of it when i was sick and was abt to pass out cause i took too much nyquill but i hope u enjoy!


	5. Kim Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO HIII  
I’m so sorry I left for a while, I needed some time but I’m back!!! A LOT happened in the last month and a half, but I think I’m better now? 
> 
> Anyways, this is just a chapter with useful info for the rest of the plot lol
> 
> Also I love ateez pls don’t hate me
> 
> Also I’m working on another update to be posted soon cause this ones a little short oops

Seungmin didn’t mean to sound bitchy, but he was really pissed.

“Minho! You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Come on, Seungmin! I told you because I trust you! Why do you always have to judge me?”

“Because you did something stupid.”

“Come on! It wasn’t stupid!”

“Minho.”

“Seungmin”

“You’re… you’re having… you’re doing… you’re mixing yourself with the enemy!”

“He’s not our enemy! He’s anything but that.” Minho smiled, “He’s passionate, and sweet, and gentle, and…”

“Okay! I get it! But still… he’s a…”

“Yes he is, and that’s okay.” Minho paused, “why do you have a problem with it anyway? It didnt stop you in the past.”

“Don’t!” His face started to turn red, but he took a few moments to calm himself. “Please don’t bring that up. I didn’t know hongjoong was.. what he was, okay? I was young, and stupid and I just don’t want you making the same mistakes I made. I care about you, Min. More than I’d like to admit. Please take care of yourself.”

“Minnie… baby, come here.” Seungmin suddenly found himself in the older’s embrace. “Please don’t cry, you know I hate it when you cry. I love you so much Seungmin, you’re like the little brother I never had.” Seungmin hadn’t even noticed he started crying, his breathing was a bit shaky but he thought that was normal. “I know you’re worried, but you need to believe in me. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Seungmin nodded and hid himself in Minho’s embrace, smiling as the older held him close.

The pair slept in the same bed that night, Minho stating that he needed his fill of his Minnie Minnie’s cuddles, but Seungmin knew that was complete bullshit. Well, half bullshit. Minho just wanted to make sure he was mentally and alright, which was really sweet, but Seungmin was still paranoid.

It was either really late at night or really early in the morning, seungmin couldn’t tell, but he still sat up on his bed, trying to breathe properly. Tears formed in his eyes, and quickly trailed down his face. This couldn’t be happening; not again. You see, Seungmin had just had a nightmare. Well, it was more of a memory, a flashback. He felt Minho shift besides him, and he tried his best to move without waking the poor guy, but he ended up waking up anyways.

“Minnie? What are you doing, go back to sleep.”

Seungmin tried to form an understandable sentence, but he couldn’t, a choked noise coming from his mouth as he tried to speak. At that, Minho quickly sat upright, and stared at the younger, trying to decipher what was going on in the dark room.

“Seungminnie?”

He sniffled.

“Seungminnie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-” seungmin took a moment to calm himself and try to form a comprehensible sentence. “I had a nightmare… about…” He paused, “about him.”

“Come here.” Within seconds, seungmin was, once again, being pulled into the elder’s chest. “Let it all out, Minnie Minnie. You don’t need to talk to me about it, but let it out.” 

And that he did, he cried so much that night, but it was good. He was letting it out. Minho was there for him, and that was what he needed at the moment.

“Minho… I-”

“Shhh. Seungminnie you don’t need to talk about it if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, Minho. I want to.”

“Alright then, but take your time, okay?”

“Where do I even begin?”

“Tell me about him.”

“Well… he was my first love.” He paused, “He was the first person I’d ever opened my heart up to. I trusted him with everything, Minho, and when I say everything, I mean everything.”

“He was gentle, kind, and overall, he was so loving. He made me laugh, he made me smile, he was my shoulder to lean on.” Seungmin took a moment to think of the proper words to say.

“He was cunning. He was deceptive. He was cruel.” His voice started to sound almost mad, as he said that. “He made me fall in love with him, only to break my heart, no, to break me. He took me to a point where I honestly didn’t think I’d come back from. He used me, he made me think I was useless; he made me play his game.”

“Game?” Minho asked.

“He was so smart, Min. He was too smart. He knew it, which made him dangerous. He wanted to rule the world, and he could’ve. He had all the tools, he had the strength. He was just missing one thing.”

“What?”

“Me.” He paused, “or, someone like me. Someone who was smart enough to keep around, but broken enough to not leave. Someone who had connections, but no ties to anyone in particular. He needed someone to get him something, I’m not sure what, but I know he needed it.” He took a breath. “And he almost had me, but then you guys came around, and saved my life.”

“That’s… intense, Minnie. And I’m sure that’s not even the full story. You’ve been through so much, I-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Seungmin mumbled, looking up at his friend, “because without you, I wouldn’t be here today. You saved me, Minho. The day you found me, I felt hope for the first time in years. Don’t apologize for saving my life, for bringing the real me back.”

“I have one question, though.”

“Fire away.”

“When did you find out he was a vampire?”

“When,” He shuddered, “when he first fed from me.”

“He-”

“Yes. I was young and I thought I was in love, okay? I trusted him, I didn’t think he would hurt me. From then on, he sort of made me feel as if I was depending on him. You know how they say that sometimes, if a vampire feeds from you regularly, you sort of get addicted? Because of the venom and all of that. Well, that’s basically what happened to me.”

“Is that why?”

“Yeah. It’s why I freaked out when you told me about this Changbin guy. I don’t want you to get hooked on something you might not be able to back out from.”

Before Minho could answer, however, seungmin smiled at him. “I wanna meet him.”

“Changbin?”

“Yeah! He makes you happy, clearly, and I’m sure you’d be making good choices. I trust you, Min. But I swear, if he so much as lays a ducking finger on you where he shouldn’t, I’m going to kill him twice.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here so im sorry if its kinda weird sksksk


End file.
